Disaster
by Daimond Dust
Summary: Leaving his home was the last thing on Naruto's mind, but the betrayal and the sadness that he had to deal with was to great to for him, especially when he has to keep this secret hidden, maybe running away wasn't such a bad idea.
1. Goodbye

Summary: Leaving his home was the last thing on Naruto's mind, but the betrayal and the sadness that he had to deal with was to great to for him, especially when a certain raven just used him for his own needs...maybe running away wasn't such a bad idea, especially when Naruto has a deep secret to hide.

Warning language, Original Character(s), pregnancy and lemony goodness.

Pairings: Sasu-Naru, Hina-Kiba, Gaa-Oc, Sai-Saku, Cho-Ino, Neji-Lee, Kaka-Iru, Shika-Tem, Shi-Ten

* * *

><p>" <em>You <strong>filthy<strong> demon! Why don't you just go hide under a rock and die!_"

" I'm not the Kyuubi!"

A blonde all but screamed as he trashed his apartment, tossing his lamp across the room making it shatter into piece's. Letting the heated words in his head fuel his angry and sadness even more.

" _Who would in their right mind make you Hokage! You'll just destroy everything!_"

" _Get away from my children! I don't want them to be around the like's of you!_"

" I-i ha-have feelings too..."

He screamed once again as he tore off his headband and threw on the floor as he took out a kunai knife from his weapons pouch and started to tear up his furniture. It wasn't my fault. I'm not a demon I'm Uzumaki, Naruto. I have flesh and blood, I bleed, I smile, I laugh, I cry, I get angry. So I can't be a demon since I feel too, so stop calling me a demon because I'm not, I'm Human!

" _I should've known you couldn't keep your promise, your just an demon and an idiot after all._"

" _Goodby._"

" I-i can't do it anymore!"

Naruto sobbed out as his fury died down, letting the kunai dropped from his hands. He slowly walked away from the things he destroyed and made his way towards his room. He didn't care anymore, they won, he didn't want to play this game anymore. For 15 years he tired so hard to prove the village that they were wrong about him, that he wasn't the demon that almost tired to destroy the very village he worked so hard to be acknowledge. But he had enough!

He walked into his room like he was in a trance, walking to his closet he pulled out a back-pack and started filling it with his belongings, like clothes and weapons. Feeling a wave of nausea sweep through him, his eyes widen, placing a hand over his mouth he rushed out of his room and into his bathroom that was right across from his bedroom, lifting up the toilet seat and emptied out the contents that was once in his stomach. After a few minutes of vomiting and dry heaving, coughing slightly he raised his left hand he flushed down whatever was in it.

He knew the reason behind his sickness, but he was in denial because it was his first time and he was a man. So it wasn't possible, but then again he is the number one hyper active, knuckle headed, unpredictable ninja.

Standing on wobbly legs he went to the sink and rinsed out his mouth, once he refreshed up he went back to his room and grabbed his bag the he dropped and walked towards the only window that his apartment had, sliding it open he shivered as the crisp, cold autumn wind blew in. Feeling fresh in tears coming he turned back once more to scan his old room, wiping his face with the back of his right hand, Naruto smiled sadly. He raised his hands towards his headband and untied it, lowering both his arms he looked at the headband he had worked so hard for, one last time, before he let it slipped through he hands and let it fall with a stifling _thud_.

Looking up from the fallen object he jumped through the open window, he jumped on the roofs tops of his so called home, but he slowed down a bit when the village gates were coming more and more in sight. He came to a complete in front of the large doors of the gate, he looked up at them, turning his head away he look up at the hokage mountain where he wanted his face to be so that everyone in the village would now who he was.

Chuckling sadly he turned away and walked out of the village, but before he was fully out of the village movement in the shadows startled him and he got into a defensive stance. He let his guard drop as the person walked out from the shadows and into the blondes vision. His eyes went wide it was Hinata and she had a backpack on and she was smiling sweetly at Naruto.

" Hinata?...what are you doing?" the blonde asked in shock.

Smiling the Hyuuga heiress walked towards the blonde and grabbed both of his hands in hers. And looked into sad cerulean eyes.

" I-I'm going with you...Naruto."

Naruto looked at her stunned and he bowed his head down to hide the emotions that were sweeping over his face.

" You can't, you have a life here. I don't...so don't throw everything you have away for someone like me. I'm nothing but a dead last, someone who works so hard to only fall right flat on their face. Looking and searching for the reason they are here and what their purpose is, but always _always_ coming up empty handed."

Taking in a breath, Naruto felt in strength enter him and continued pouring out his feelings to the Hyuuga girl in front of him. Hinata just smiled and let the blonde continue.

" I was an orphan from the start and I don't what it's like to have parents, the warmth of a hug they give you, the feeling of being wanted, a-and what it feels to be loved..."

Naruto said as he tried to hold back the tears, as he tightened his hands that were still in Hinata's hold, trembling in doing so. Naruto's eye's couldn't possible could get wider then it was right at the moment, she engulfed him in a warm embrace.

" I-i would circle the world for you Naruto. You a-re my friend and f-friends always look out for e-each other...a-and i-i don't care a-bout the life I'm about to l-leave behind."

Hinata whispered as her hold on him tightened with each word she said, giving him one last squeeze she released her hold on him she pulled back and looked at Naruto, who had silent tears running down his face.

" And be-besides, i-i c-can't leave you a-alone especially with a i-innocent little c-companion."

Hinata finished as she placed her left hand on the blonde's stomach and smiled at him. That did Naruto in, he totally forgot that some Hyuuga clan members can faintly see chakra changes in a person without having to activate their bloodline, the Byakugan. He could do the only thing he could. He clung to Hinata like a little child and cried, all the while feeling his legs give out Naruto fell to his knees bringing Hinata with him.

She rocked both of them back and forth as she stroked his blonde hair, whispering '_shh shh, it's okay. I'm here_.' a few minutes went by before Naruto finally calmed down sniffling he pulled away from the Hyuuga girl and rubbed his face feverishly.

" I-I'm sorry about that Hinata...thank you."

Naruto said Hinata just nodded her head and stood up, making the blonde look up at her confused. Giggling Hinata held a hand out towards Naruto and smiled.

" Come on Naruto. Let's go."

Grinning slightly Naruto took hold of the offered hand and let the girl pull him up onto his feet. Nodding his head slightly telling Hinata 'thank you'. He gripped Hinata's hand tightly as she tired to pull her hand away from the blonde. Turing his head out towards the distance Naruto looked back once more, then at Hinata, then back to path that both shinobi were going to take.

" Let's go, Hinata."

Both disappeared in a tiny whirlwind of leaves leaving behind the village that was once home to them.

* * *

><p>Please review and thank you! This is my first story also so please be nice!<p>

Much aloha!


	2. When the sun shine again

Summary: Leaving his home was the last thing on Naruto's mind, but the betrayal and the sadness that he had to deal with was to great to for him, especially when a certain raven just used him for his own needs...maybe running away wasn't such a bad idea, especially when Naruto has a deep secret to hide.

Warning: running away, language, Original Character(s), pregnancy and lemony goodness.

Pairings: Sasu-Naru, Hina-Kiba, Gaa-Oc, Sai-Saku, Cho-Ino, Neji-Lee, Kaka-Iru, Shika-Tem, Shi-Ten

* * *

><p><em>Ten Years Later<em>

Silence was all that could be heard throughout Konoha. No one was very cherry or happy as they used to be, they were dead. Everyone continued on with their lives, passing by everyone with silent nods, forcing smiles, and hollow laughs.

Especially for a certain blonde hokage by the name of, Tsunade. She was wearing a green coat and under that was a light green shirt that showed a lot of her cleavage and the same colored pants with black high heel's. Her eye's were a hazel color and her was a bright blonde but not as bright as a certain person that literally brightened the village.

Leaning against her window, that was located in the hokage tower. She crossed her arms over her chest as she let a sad sigh pass her lips and placed her head on the cooling glass. Her hazel eye's slowly scanned the village below her, hoping, trying, and wishing to spot anyway of that persons sunshine hair.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear the persistent knocks coming from her door, tell the persistent person opened the door and announced their presence's.

" Lady Tsunade?"

Not moving her body Tsunade, moved her eyes away from the window and towards the person that was talking to her.

His silver hair defy's any laws of gravity, his left eye was hidden behind his headband that had the symbol of that of a Konoha leaf village full-fledged elite ninja, leaving him with only his right eye visible. The lower half of his face was covered by a mask that he always seems to where, no matter the occasion, so all in all no one saw his real face. Donning a green vest with black pants and fingerless gloves on each hand with blue ninja sandals.

Moving her eye's back to it's original state, Tsunade fully faced the window. Looking even more sadder than before.

"What is it Kakashi." she said in a dead tone that made the copy ninja frown at her sadden behavior.

"If it's another report of finding on no lead on Naruto, Hinata or Gaara. What I said before still stands I want no stone unturned, no river unchecked and forest overlooked. I want them found and brought home save and sound."

"But Tsunade we've looked for _ten_ years and there hasn't been any signs or reports of any kind to get a lead on about their whereabouts. They could be any where or worst dead." The copy ninja tired to say, but he knew his words fell down on deaf ears when he noticed that the hokage's shoulder's start to tremble and shake, followed but the soft sniffles. But none the less he kept pushing forward.

"I know that it's hard on you, it's hard on all of us. Especially for you and Iruka, he treated Naruto like a son, while you treated him like a grandson. The rookie nine, well rookie seven and Guy's team hasn't been the same when all three disappeared on all of us."

It's true the once pride and joy's of Konoha, were nothing but lifeless vessels. All of them didn't have the motivation to push themselves to get better or just to hang out with one another, they just went through the day without much disturbance once so ever. But none of them did what Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna, did. He took the news pretty hard. He tired his best to move on with his life, and tired to keep himself busy so that he doesn't think about his first friend that he ever lost. He couldn't do it, a year later, he to disappeared without so much of a letter of anything.

"Why is it so hard for you to-"

"No! Why is it so hard for _you_ to listen to what I say and follow orders!"

Tsunade all but screamed at the poor copy ninja, fully turning away from the window and glaring at him so harsh that it made the said man finch. It also didn't with the fact that tears were running down her face, hands clenched into fist and pressed firmly onto her sides.

"I-i can't explain this feeling I have but I _know_ that they are still out there! It's a feeling in my heart Kakashi...i still feel them in here..." she whispered softly as she brought a hand to her chest and placed it over her heart, bowing her head down in defeat she cried.

Not knowing what to do, Kakashi sighed sadly, bowing to his superior and walked out of the office. Softly closing the door behind him he placed his back onto the door and slide down to the floor and brought his knees into his chest like a little child and buried his face in them.

'_I'm at a complete lost here_' Kakashi thought to himself

'_I can't get Iruka to laugh or smile anymore, I can't stay focus at all. On top that with this whole mess a certain shinobi didn't like the fact that Naruto wasn't here when he decided to come back..._'

"Naruto...where are you guys..." Kakashi whispered as he allowed himself to let his emotions out and cry. Little did Kakashi know that around the corner leading out towards the hokage's office was a person.

And this person was non other then, Sasuke, Uchiha. It was true when he came back five years ago after he killed Orochimaru, the snake sannin. He was expecting the knuckle headed ninja to be out the gates with opens arms, or a breath taking smile. And he, being an ass that he is, he was going to ruffle the blonde up and both them would have their usual bicker, and slowly but surely get everything back to the way they once were before he left.

He didn't go after his brother, Itachi, because after their constant encounters and near death battles. Naruto had actually knocked some sense into the Uchiha, and had him wonder about how his life was going to be if he did go after his brother, found him and killed him. So he came to terms that revenge wasn't everything and something that he could live with. He killed the snake sannin and made the long journey back to the village where he had left his heart behind, or so he thought. Once he got there the village was a ghost town and he walked right in and into the hokage tower where he thought he was going to be skinned alive by Tsunade, but all she did was looked at him, gave him a light punishment and went back to looking out the window.

Turning his back he headed away from the emotional atmosphere and out of the tower, letting his feet take him where ever they wanted. But like everyone else he had a frown on his face and the only thing that was running through his head was '_where on earth could his beloved fox be?_'

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere<em>

"This is actually depressing me, who would have thought that all this time would do this to them?"

A boy with black hair said as he look over the once proud village of Konoha, feeling the breeze sweep through his hair, he ran a single hand through, ruffling it a bit, his teal eye's looking at the village once again as he placed a hand on his hip and sighed.

"who could blame them? They lost their lights and they don't know what to do." a girl with black hair with a redish tint and light blue eyes whispered softly as she clutched her tiny hands together in front of her chest bowing her head down slightly. And strapped to her back as a small gourd.

"It's so sad..."

"It's not going to be like this for long little sister, I have a feeling with Uncle's return this village is going to be turned upside down. So don't worry about it okay, Kisa?"

The little red head girl just smiled and nodded her head at the black haired boy.

"That, and we going have a blast! Right big brother Kaze?" another little girl who looked liked Kisa, black hair with the redish tint and all, but the only difference was the girl's teal eye's and gourd that wasn't strapped to her back.

"You got that right Atsuiko."

Kaze agreed full heartedly with his younger sister Atsuiko, while Kisa just frowned and looked away from her two devilish plotting siblings.

Feeling pressure on her shoulder, Kisa blinked her blue eye's and tilted her head all the way back arching her back slightly in the process to see who was touching her. Upon seeing the person Kisa's face broke out into a wide smile as she turned herself around and hugged the person at their waist, nuzzling their stomach.

"Oh gosh keep the affection level down a notch why don't you two. It makes me sick." Atsuiko groaned out as she scrunched her face up in distaste at her younger sister's touchy-touchy display with the person.

"I agree with you there sister." Kaze said as he turned away from his younger sister and towards the other one, placing a hand around his throat and gagging, making the fiery head laugh. While poor Kisa lightly glared at them and stuck her tongue out.

"Shut up the both of you. Your annoying I wonder how uncle produce kids like you when is personality is _far_ different from the both of you."

The person holding Kisa said, as they gave the two laughing people a dry look. Pulling slightly away from Kisa, the person looked down at her, making the girl stop her action and blink at them in confusion. Smiling slightly the person held a hand out a hand to her, which she gladly took. And both of them walked towards of the cliff that they were standing on, looking over the village.

Wind blowing once more, the person's spiky red hair blew in the wind fiercely making them close their eye's on reflex.

Walking up to each of the person's side, Kaze crossed his arms over his chest while Atsuiko placed her's on her hip's tilting her head to one side as she grinned devilishly down at the village.

"Isamu, what are you thinking about?" Kisa asked the boy as she looked away from the village and up to the red haired boy, who was lifting up his head and opening his eye's, showing off his cerulean eye's. Smirking like a mad man, using his free hand, he used his thumb and swiped it across the tip of his nose.

"I'm thinking about how we all are going to give this village hell."

* * *

><p>Please Review! Thank you for those who story alerted me! It's nice to know that people read my work ^.^<p> 


	3. Give them Hell Part 1

Wow! Thank you so much guy's for the reviews, even though it's small it gave me great motivation!

Thank you once again, **olciak123, OracionMist and Pricncess Sin**!

Now on with the surprisingly good work here!

Warning: running, language, Original Character(s), pregnancy and lemony goodness.

Pairing's: Sasu-Naru, Hina-Kiba, Gaa-Oc, Sai-Saku, Cho-Ino, Neji-Lee, Kaka-Iru, Shika-Tem, Shi-Ten

* * *

><p><em>Market<em>

"Kaze!" a light blue eyed girl shrikes as she looked at disoriented villager's, trying desperately to scrubbed their faces to get rid of squid ink and trying to steer clear of the frogs that surrounded them.

"Oh lighten up Kisa, it's not like they are going to die." Kaze snickered at the frantic girl who was getting panicky with every passing second.

"Why you two little hell spawns!" a villager yelled as she stopped scrubbing her face, and glared at the two children who was behind this prank.

"Once I get my hands you two, you two are going to wish that you have never been born. This has been going on long enough!" she threatened through gritted teeth as she slowly stocked toward Kaze and Kisa. She had pink her and emerald eye's that screamed the most agonizing torture ever.

That much was true, because for the past two months, Isamu, Kaze, Atsuiko and Kisa. We're keeping true to their word. When they said that they were going to give the village hell? They meant it, the four split up into two group's so that they can double the hell to the village. Isamu with Atsuiko and Kaze with Kisa.

Kaze was wearing a long sleeve fish net with, with fingerless glove's that were black. Over his long sleeved fish net was a high collared short sleeved white jacket . As for his pant's they were black as well as his ninja shoes and hanging off his right hip was a Kusarigama, his hair was cut short in the back but for odd reason, he liked his hair spiked in the front.

"Please old lady, like you can touch this sexiness." Kaze gloated as he pointed at himself up and down with a cocky smile on his face. Kisa just sighed and shook her head at the older boy and stayed a distanced away from the two.

Kisa was wearing a lavender no sleeve hood jacket that stopped below her stomach, and her sleeves went way past her hands, making it look like she had no hands at all. She had on a pair of black shorts and a pair of black ninja shoes like Kaze. Strapped to her back was a gourd, but it wasn't the same type of gourd like a certain missing Kazekage, but it was made out of numerous blue crystal's. Making look like a huge water diamond. Her black redish tinted hair was pulled to the right side of her head, making into a side ponytail, but instead of a ponytail it was a braid.

"That does it! The names Sakura you ill mannered brat!" Sakura all but screeched as she lunged herself at Kaze, who jumped back a few feet away from Sakura's range. Sakura stumbled a couple steps before she landed face first into the ground.

Seeing this had Kaze howling in laughter, one hand placed on his stomach while the other was on his knees trying to keep him up.

Sakura growled in response as she picked her head up from the ground and glared at the laughing boy, it instantly vanished. The pinkette was stunned at how the boy laughed so carefree, the long she looked at him the longer she replaced the boy with the image of her long lost teammate. Til finally the boy was totally replaced by an image of her teammate.

"N-naruto." Sakura whispered out as she slowly picked herself off the ground and onto the feet. Taking a couple steps Sakura reached a shaky hand out towards the laughing blonde that she missed so much.

"Naruto." she said a little but louder, responding to the name the blonde boy before stopped laughing and looked at her with confused cerulean eye's.

"Huh?"

Breaking out into a smile, Sakura ran towards the blonde and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck and shed all the tears she had pent up for ten years.

"You idiot, where have you been. Everyone missed you, I missed you." Sakura whispered softly as her hold on the blonde tightened, pulling back and holding him at arms length away.

"You haven't changed a bit! Still same old Naruto, it's great to see you Naruto!" Sakura beamed as she pulled the blonde into a hug again, before pulling away again and laughing in the process.

Letting her emerald eye's rest on Naruto. Sakura gave him a friendly smile, but it started to fade slowly as she saw the blonde frown at her.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she dropped her hands from the blondes shoulders, the blonde opened his mouth and said.

"Naruto? I'm not Naruto, old lady Sakura. I'm Kaze."

Image of the said blonde was quickly replaced by a shocked black haired boy. Seeing that it wasn't the blonde ninja, Sakura's eye's widen in shock as she took a step back, bringing both her trembling hands to her face, she cried into them. This didn't phase Kaze one bit, as he looked at her with his teal as and scratched his checked as he looked up towards the sky as if in thought.

"I'm might not be Naruto" Kaze said as he set his eye's back on the turmoil girl "But...I know where he is." Kaze finished This got the pinkette's attention as she snapped her head back up and intense emerald eye's looked on him with hope in them.

"Y-you do? Please! Tell me where he is please!"

Smiling Kaze said.

"Sure, you see his actually-"

Kaze movement's were halted by a wall of water, seeing this as an attack Sakura jumped back a few and got into a defensive stance.

"Was that really necessary Kisa." Kaze said taken back slightly by the aggressive action the the small shy girl, who had her hand towards them, and she was glaring hard at the black haired boy. Now Kaze knew that look all too well and boy was in trouble.

"You idiot!" Kisa yelled at him as she stomped towards him, arms firmly pressed against her sides. Even though she was shorter than him, she stood on up on her toes and pulled _hard_ on the boy's ear with her sleeved covered hand, making him go down her leave, which was about four feet eight inches.

Howling in pain, Kaze wrapped a hand around Kisa's hand, whimpering as she pulled on it harder.

"Ow, ow! Not the ear, I'm sorry Kisa! I'm sorry!" Kaze cried as he apologized to the small girl.

Glaring Kisa dragged Kaze behind her, who was hopping on one foot, as she walked away from the distorted female ninja.

"Zip it! You are so going to get, just wait until I tell Aunty and Uncle."

This made the black haired boy pale as allowed himself to be dragged. Stopping as she forgot something, Kisa turned her body fully towards the wall of water the was still. Sighing Kisa let go of Kaze's aching ear, quickly he kneels down and began to nurse his ear. Using both hands she clasped them together, making the wall disperse into a shower of water, creating puddles around them. Turning her back towards the female ninja, she shot a glare towards Kaze, who in return squeaked and stood up. Without another word both kids walked away from the pinkette.

"Wait! Who are you two!" Sakura called out when she found her voice. Both children stopped in their tracks and looked back at her.

"Kaze, Yamamoto." Kaze said as he placed both hands behind his head and gave Sakura a grin, that was all to familiar to her.

"Kisa...Hyuuga."

Shocked Sakura fell on her knees and looked on at the two kids with disbelief eye's, turning back once more, Kisa raised a sleeved up in the air, and twirled her hand in a circle. Catching movement around her, Sakura's eye's left the kids to only travel to the puddles around her that seemed to come to life, combing together to form a ball, the water then shot itself towards Kisa and made it's way towards the gourd on her back, disappearing within a few moment's. She then placed a crystal like stopper in it.

Moving one of his hands behind his had, Kaze raised his arm in the air as while and flicked his hand back. Sakura had to close her eye's and hold her ground when she felt the wind suddenly picked up. Like before it lasted only for a few moment's, as the wind died down. Sakura opened her eye's to look for the kids, but it only meet with blank space.

She didn't dare move when she continued to replay the name that all of them new to well.

'_Hyuuga_'

"No...way."

* * *

><p>Okay people that was part one of two! And if you read it closely, I said that the kids were split up into two. Yup you guessed it! Next part is Isamu and Atsuiko, I wonder who are they going to encounter! Thanks again, please review!<p> 


	4. Give them Hell Part 2

Yes I know I posted a chapter not to long ago...but sue me I had to keep going for the day! Any who thank you for the story alerts and reviews! **Seme101 **and** OracionMist**! And to any other reviews that I might, hopefully get. In advance, to this next update. Also sorry about the sudden pen name change and title. They just sort of hit me at once!

Now on with the surprisingly good work here!

Warning: running, language, Original Character(s), pregnancy and lemony goodness.

Parings: Sasu-Naru, Hina-Kiba, Gaa-Oc, Sai-Saku, Cho-Ino, Neji-Lee, Kaka-Iru, Shika-Tem, Shi-Ten

* * *

><p><em>Hokage Mountain<em>

"Damn it! That was a little to much, your just as worse as you dim witted brother, Atsuiko!" snapped a cerulean eyed boy he turned and glared harshly at an impassive fiery head girl who admired her master piece.

"Quit your pmsing, Isamu. Or did you forget who my mother is, Isamu." Atsuiko said she looked up at the mountain, the forest on top of the mountain was up in flames and the said girl just smiled like a mad scientist.

"Che, like I _could_ forget a nut case like your mother." Isamu mumbled.

Atsuiko just smirked and winked at him. She was wearing a red one long sleeved ninja dress, the front was slitted over her leg's and under it was a pair of black shorts, tied below her chest was black obi. She had black wrist bands an boot's to go with it. She too also had black hair with a redish tint to them, and it was held up in a high ponytail with a few buns in them, the rest just fell in curly cascades. And on each of her hips was a pair of Sai blades.

Isamu rolled his eye's the pyro obsessed child and walked away with his hands in his pocket's.

He had on a black no sleeved jumpsuit, the edgings of his jumpsuit were blue, both his arms were covered with black arm guards. His knuckles to his biceps were covered up by bandage's, not that he didn't mind. His feet was also clad with black ninja shoes. His red spiky hair bounced ever so slightly with each step he took, lastly placed on his back was a Naginata..

"Hey! Wait for me!" Atsuiko called out as she caught up with the older boy, walking next to him merrily hands clasped behind her back. Humming a little tune.

"Stop right there you two." a smooth voice called out to them.

Both children froze in their step, not expecting to be caught by someone already.

"Uh-oh, we got caught." Atsuiko stated as she looked over her to a see a blonde haired woman wearing a green coat with a light colored green one under it, black colored pants with black high heel's. Her eye's were hazel glaring her at them and her lips in a thin line of disappointment.

"No, you think." Isamu sarcastically said as he looked at her with a bored look, he once more rolled his eye's when the fiery head flipped him off as she muttered '_smart ass prick_'.

Grunting Isamu turned towards the blonde woman, removing his hands from his pocket and crossed them over his chest as he raised an delicate eyebrow at the woman, not being intimidated what so ever.

While Atsuiko spun on her foot with her hands still clasped behind her back and giggling at the busty blonde with no fear present like the older red head next to her.

Tsunade smirked at the children's cockiness, tilting her head to the side Tsunade placed her hands on her hips and cocked them to the side.

"Well, well, well. Look's like you two need to be taught a lesson." Tsunade said smugly at the two. "Setting any thing ablaze, as well as destroying thing's that resemble the Hokage is a sign of rebellion and war. And since you both have been doing such for the past two month's. You are hear by under arrest and charged with war threat's."

Isamu just smirked as he moved one of his hands and rubbed underneath his nose and said the words that just came to him.

"Humph. That seems highly unlikely to happen since we are both not from this village, or any village for that matter. As for the arresting us part, you have to catch us first, grandma."

Tsunade's body went ridge when the sentence past the red head's lip's, she growled at the boy as a angry vein began to show on her head.

"Would you like to repeat that, Naruto?"

Both Tsunade and Atsuiko gasped when the name slipped from the blond woman's lip's. Isamu smiled in amusement and laughed as he too placed his hands back into his pocket, with that taunting smirk back on his face.

"It didn't take that long to finally drag you out. Lady Tsunade, fifth Hokage of Konoha and one of the legendary sannin."

Taking in a slow shaky breath at trying to calm her fast beating heart, and the tears that dare to spill over.

She tired to fight the onslaught of image's that were coming fast and hard, all them showing a carefree blonde with a laughing pink haired girl and smirking raven.

"Funny, it seems that you know a lot about me. But I don't know anything about you."

"Che, the name's Isamu."

" Isamu what?"

"My last name is of no importance right now, all you need to know is that Isamu is my name." pointing to the little fiery head and said "She can introduce herself since she as a very creative mouth."

"Fuck off, Isamu!"

'_Oh yes, she does have a creative mouth. I wonder where she got that from._' Tsunade said as she flinched at the girl's colorful words.

"Moving on," the fiery head said she as she glared at Isamu, who was unmoved by her glare. "My name's Atsuiko, Yamamoto." Atsuiko finished smiling at a stunned hokage.

'_talk about angry issues_' Tsunade thought, as her eye's left Atsuiko and landed back onto Isamu.

"Isamu. I would really like to know your full name."

"In due time, grandma all in-"

"Stop calling me that." Tsuande whispered harshly as she clenched her hands tight and gave Isamu a very hard and long look. "You have no right to call by that name."

Oh, he was enjoying since he was hanging out with his sadistic uncle since he could walk and not to mention who his mother was, he decided to take up a level and have a little fun.

Sensing a change in the boy next to her, Atsuiko tried not shake as she looked straight at the boy to see that his sadistic side was coming out.

'_shit! Damn it dad, why did have to be a sadistic bastard_' Atsuiko all but cursed her father out mentally.

"Isa-" the sadistic red head caught her off as he pressed on.

"Grandma."

"Stop it."

"Now why would I do that, grandma?"

"Stop..."

"No can do, gr-and-ma."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Tsunade screamed as she ran towards Isamu in a blind fury, tears streaming down her face, she yelled as she aimed a punch at the smirking taunting Isamu, to only have him 'poof' in a puff of smoke as soon as her fist connected to his face.

Hazel eye's widen in shocked as she stumbled a few steps to be, hearing chuckling she turned around to glare at the boy, to only look at him once more with shocked eye's.

There before her were at least five perfect, solid shadow clones. Dropping to her knees Tsunade looked at each and everyone of them seeing them with the same goofy grin as a certain blonde haired ninja that she missed so dearly.

"Who in the hell are you!" she screamed as she dropped to her hands and knees, crying.

"Pathetic, that was no fun at all." all five shadow clones said as they slowly advanced to the grieving, hokage. Stopping a few feet in front of her, the middle shadow clone continued his advances. Kneeling down in front of the crying hokage and brought his face close to her ear and whispered.

"I'm as much of a grandson to you then you my know. And since you look so pathetic I shall tell you my full name its..."

Tsunade ceased all movement once the boy's full name left his lips and he moved back, she left her head at an agonizing slow pace. Hazel clashed with cerulean. Four of the clone's disappeared leaving the original Isamu. Being a sadistic child he smirked at the trembling hokage who was slowly starting to hyperventilate.

"Isamu."

Hearing his named being called he stood up and turned back to Atsuiko, who nudged her head to the right of them. Getting the hint he looked towards that direction and he could see both Kaze and Kisa running towards them, with what seems like a bunch a higher ranked shinobi behind them.

"Perfect." he said as he stood up and started walking back to Atsuiko. In doing so both Kaze and Kisa joined their group.

"Isamu!" Kisa cried as she launched herself into the older boy's awaiting arm's, hugging him tightly.

"Brother, Kaze was about to give way mommy, daddy, uncle and auntie's location away earlier!"

hearing this the red turned his eye's to the nervous Kaze, who chuckled nervously. Opening his mouth to the younger boy off, but Kisa stopped him.

"You did it again, big brother Isamu." Kisa said as she looked at the blonde lady who looked liked she'd seen a ghost.

"Lady Tsunade!" a pink haired lady called, rushing over towards her leader, with two other people following behind her.

"Ah! Old lady Sakura!" Kaze beamed as he smiled at the fuming female ninja.

"Kakashi...but who are you I don't believe we met before?" Kisa asked as she looked at the face that oddly resembled the bot next to her, and not to mention about the air around him and how he carried himself.

The raven haired ninja stood next to Kakashi, who was standing in front of Sakura who was trying to clam down the frantic blonde leader. He opened his mouth and said.

"Sasuke, Uchiha."

The kids eyebrows shot up as they heard the said mans last name, both teal and light blue eye's looked at shocked cerulean eye's but as quickly as it came it vanished.

"I see." Isamu started, taking Kisa's hand into his he gave a slight tug pulling her along "Let's go you three."Kaze following the suit grabbed Atsuiko's and trailed behind.

"Wait, Kisa." Sakura called out to the light blue eyes girl, who stopped in her tracks to look at the pinkette.

"Yes?"

"Is...is it true that your last name is Hyuuga?"

Kakashi, Sasuke and Tsunade looked at Saukra then at Kisa, who just smiled and nodded her head in conformation. She turned away from them and the four kids continued on their way.

"Isamu...is that truly your real name?" Tsunade sobbed out as she looked at Isamu with hazel eyes that wanted answer's.

Sighing Isamu looked at Atsuiko and nodded his head at the squealing young girl. With her free hand she snapped her finger's making them be engulf in a fire sphere. All four shinobi's looked at the four children with questioning and suspicious eye's.

"Since, you didn't believe the first time I'll say it once more. My full name is," the red head started as he turned his cerulean toward Sasuke who was looking at him with a blank look "Isamu, Uchiha-Uzumaki." Giggling Atsuiko waved at the four stunned shinobi and waved at them merrily.

"Bye, bye!" she chirped and snapped her finger's once more making the sphere of fire that surrounded them grow smaller and vanish before the shinobi's eye's.

"Wait! Come back!" Tsunade cried as she reached out for the four kids, but dropped her hand and dropped to the ground and cried. Sakura looked like a deer caught in the headlight's as she watch the kids vanish, Kakashi was just as shock as everyone else.

But no one was much in so much like Sasuke, taunting young cerulean eye's kept looking at him, and the person's name kept repeating over and over in his til he had to say it out loud.

"Uchiha...U-uzumaki"

* * *

><p>Wow...hehe I didn't expect to write another chapter that fast, sorry!<p>

Oh wow! Children of the long lost Hyuuga and Uzumaki! Who do Kaze and Atsuiko belong to? Man for a little, Atsuiko sure has a potty mouth!

Trust and believe that you guys won't be disappointed you'll love the next chapter, it's where everything start's with a bang.

Review please and thank you!


	5. We wanna play a little game part 1

So I'm like totally on a role here, but anyway. Like I said before, sorry about the sudden Title and Pen-name, I was waiting for something more catchy to hit and what do you know it did!

But thank you guy's for the story alerts, favorite story and reviews. They really brighten up my day and inspire me to keep going! ^-^

**Princess Sin**: Yes they are, your going to find out more about them soon enough.

**OracionMist**: Oh, you have no idea what I'm going to make them do ^-^

Now on with the surprisingly good work here!

Warning: running, language, Original Character(s), pregnancy and lemony goodness.

Parings: Sasu-Naru, Hina-Kiba, Gaa-Oc, Sai-Saku, Cho-Ino, Neji-Lee, Kaka-Iru, Shika-Tem, Shi-Ten

* * *

><p><em>Konoha Village; two weeks later<em>

It's been two months since Isamu, Kaze, Atsuiko and Kisa came to the leaf village and started terrorizing the village. Since coming into contact with the original team seven, minus Sai, and the Hokage. Everyone has been on edge, anticipating for the children's next move, but for the past two week's the village was back to it's original state before the children came, silent. Including with the arrival of the new Kazekage, Temari, who had to discuss a few things with Tsunade about the up-coming chunin exams. Everyone was completely normal, well not everyone.

Kakashi was constantly looking over his shoulders after their little run in with the kids, Kisa got to him the most. He could tell right of the bat that girl had something about her that was a little disturbing. Especially her uncanny ability with water that he found out the hard way.

Tsunade was having anxiety attack's, every little move or sound would have jump out her chair looking around frantically to see if it was Isamu or Naruto. Not she finally notices that it was just the wind or one of her ninja's reporting back from a mission she'd break down. She couldn't pull herself back from inside her own mind, where she somehow found herself trapped because of all the mind tricks that Isamu played on her.

Sakura couldn't look at her so called crush in the eye ever since she found out that Isamu was carrying both Sasuke's and Naruto's last name. She kept telling herself that it couldn't be possible and maybe that he was pulling everyone's leg including little Kisa. But the most puzzling one was the one who called her 'old lady Sakura', Kaze was a complete mystery to her, oddly he reminded her of Gaara when they came to help with the retrieval of Sasuke all those many years ago, more at ease and less _less_ blood thirsty and more carefree.

Sasuke, was the worst out of all them. Once the children disappeared from his sight leaving all four shinobi there stunned. He returned to his home in the Uchiha district and started to destroy everything he could get his hands on. For some reason even though he never really interacted with the boy, Isamu. He got completely under his skin. Especially the way he acted so much like his dobe, who he missed so dearly, but to have some snot nosed kid, waltz right into the village and announced his name, with both his and Naruto's last names. He is starting to doubt everything he knows.

* * *

><p><em>a few days later<em>

Sasuke was walking around the village with no destination in mind, he just let his feet take him where the desired for him to be. He payed no mind to the passing villager's and annoying fan-girls that tried to get his attention. Shoving his hands further into his pocket he continued on his way he wanted to get to the hokage tower so that he could ask for a mission of some sort to get his mind off of things. Unknowingly his feet stopped making look up to see where he was, seeing where he was he felt his heart clench as he took in a sharp intake of breath, it was, Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke felt his breathing pick up slightly, closing his eye's as he tried to steady his breathing so that he wouldn't let his emotions take over from all the memories he had with Naruto flashed in front of his eyes.

Turning his head away, he willed his feet to keep moving and away from the ramen stand, but a jingle of a bell caught his attention, making him look up. The Uchiha's black eye's widen.

There right before his eye's was his beloved kitsune! His hair was bright as ever like the shining sun and spiked in many directions. Skin a very rich and healthy caramel color. Standing about six feet two inches. With black fingerless glove's. Wearing a tight fish net long sleeve. Hanging around his neck the small green crystal that Tsunade gave him when he mastered the Rasengan in one week. Long black pants with a blood red belt holding it on the hip's and black standard ninja sandal's. With his right arm stretched out holding the same exact bell that Kakashi used for them for the survival training.

"...Naruto" the Uchiha all but whispered in a hushed tone.

Hearing his name be, the blonde ninja turned his head and looked over his right shoulder, and he stared at Sasuke with the same exact never ending sky blues eye's of many conflicting emotion. Same whisker marks on his face giving him that exotic look.

Naruto smiled fondly at him as he placed the bell within his fist, dropping his arm. Giving him his trademark fox like grin, he turned his head forward and started to walk away.

Panicking the Uchiha dashed towards Naruto's disappearing back with one of his hands out, trying to grab him. Feeling fabric within his finger's, Sasuke made a grab for it, to only have grabbed nothing but air. Stunned Sasuke stumbled a few steps to only fall to the ground.

" He he."

Hearing that familiar giggle, Sasuke looked up to see the teal eye's of none other than, Atsuiko a few feet away from him, who had her hands behind her back once again. Atsuiko removed her hands from behind her back, revealing a blue clock. Looking at Sasuke, her teal eye's hardening slightly as she grinned menacing at him, giggling as she continued to look at the glaring Uchiha, she opened her red colored lips and said.

" Sasuke, Let's play a little game."

* * *

><p>The fun is only the beginning!<p>

Please review!


	6. we wanna play a little game part 2

Thank you guys so much for the story, favorite story and review alerts! You guys are by far the best! Enough of my nonsense and let's get this party started!

Now on with the surprisingly good work here!

Warning: running, language, Original Character(s), pregnancy and lemony goodness.

Parings: Sasu-Naru, Hina-Kiba, Gaa-Oc, Sai-Saku, Cho-Ino, Neji-Lee, Kaka-Iru, Shika-Tem, Shi-Ten

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

_Panicking the Uchiha dashed towards Naruto's retreating back with one of his hands out, trying to grab him. Feeling fabric within his finger's, Sasuke made a grab for it, to only have grabbed nothing but air. Stunned Sasuke stumbled a few steps to only fall to the ground._

" _He he."_

_Hearing that familiar giggle, Sasuke looked up to see the teal eye's of none other than, Atsuiko a few feet away from him, who had her hands behind her back once again. Giggling once more, Atsuiko removed her hands from behind her back, revealing a blue clock. Looking at Sasuke, her teal eye's harden slightly as she grinned menacing at him, opening her mouth she said._

" _Sasuke, Let's play a little game."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke just glared at the little girl who was mocking him with that taunting smile of her's and her giggles. Scoffing, Sasuke picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off. Turning his back to the fiery head he stuffed his hands back into his pocket's and started to walk away.<p>

"Hn. I don't have time to play your little game kid."

"Oh? You don't do you. Well then that's just too bad. Especially when I have I little secret, that involves a blonde haired kitsune."

Atsuiko taunted as she looked at her right hand with bored eye's, carefully examining it and frowned a little as she did, she's going to ask her daddy to take her to get a manicure after, she needed one badly!

She knew that she hit a good topic, when the Uchiha stopped walking again and his shoulder's stiffen.

"That's obviously a lie. Like you know who I'm looking for." Sasuke sneered, continuing on his way.

"Hair like that color of the sun, eye's like the endless blue sky, a smile that could easily melt the most coldest of hearts without even trying. A heart so light and pure it make's him like a beacon, making everyone flood to him when they have been lost in the darkness."

Atsuiko said in a bored tone as she took her eye's of her hand and looked up at the Uchiha with playful eye's. She rolled her eye's when she saw that the Uchiha had called forth his Sharigan and was glaring at her with all his might.

"Please, like that has any effect on me. I've been in the presence's of one more menacing then that of yours for my whole life."

Covering her mouth with her right hand, Atsuiko yawned and stretched a bit, placing both hands behind her head she said.

"But since you don't want to play my game, I ain't going to tell you where Na-"

the fiery head child was cut off when she heard a sound that sounded like birds chirping wildly, she jumped over Sasuke's right hand that was aimed for her little chest, flipping in mid air, she she landed soundly behind the raging Uchiha. Looking at the Sasuke with amused eye's Atsuiko laughed.

"Hit a nerve there didn't I?"

Panting harshly, Sasuke whipped his head towards the laughing child, the Sharigan still present within his eye's, growling he turned fully towards her clenching his hands.

"You _will_ tell me what you know about Naruto, Uzumaki, kid."

"The name's Atsuiko, Yamamoto not kid."

"..._Atsuiko_ you _will_ tell me about Naruto."

"What's the magic word?"

'_Th-this child! Who does she think she is! Ordering me around like that and mocking me, she _will_ regret ever coming to taunt me!_' Sasuke yelled in his mind.

This was outrageous, how the hell did he stoop so low as to be taunted by a mere _child_! But he he remebered, it was for his beloved kitsune. And if he ws going to get any information from this child, he will play her little game. Breathing through his nose, he glared at her.

"Can you _please_ tell what you know about Naruto?"

Sasuke said through gritted teeth as he continued to look at the girl, who tilted her head to the side, crossing one arm over her chest, resting an elbow on it and placed a finger on the side of her chin, humming a little.

"See it wasn't that hard now was it? Since you asked nicely let me think about it...no."

That had Sasuke seeing red once more, when she had the audacity to dropped her hands as winked and stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke placed a hand on the hilt on his katana, and tok a slight step forward, preparing himself to lung forward toward Atsuiko. Sasuke's eye's widen when he took that slight step forward, the fiery haired child disappeared from his sight! But that was slowly short lived when she showed up once more, but only a couple steps in front of him. Feeling something connect to his stomach, the raven was sent flying into the poor ramen stand, destroying it completely.

Grunting in pain, Sasuke slowly sat up as he turned his head to the side and spat blood out. Wiping his mouth with one of his back hands. He looked at a smirking Atsuiko with her left leg out in a side kick stance, bringing her leg the child casual walked over to Sasuke, squatting when she was right in front of him. She cocked her head to the side and gave him a sweet smile.

"The only way you can get _anything_ out of me. Is for you to play my game." she looked Sasuke dead in the eye, smiling.

Knowing he had no other option, Sasuke bowed his head in defeat as he balled his hands into fists, making his knuckles turn more white.

"Fine."

"Yippee! Your going to have so much fun, and you _won't_ be disappointed, I promise!" Atsuiko chirped as she stood up and clasped her hands together, jumping up and down slightly.

"Now here are the rules. I'm going to give you a riddle and a set time limit. Don't worry there 's going to two _others_ that are going to help you." Atsuiko explained as she placed her hand on her hips and the other up in the air and grinned " If you and two don't solve the riddle and come find me then your whole village is going to be...down under." as if on cue, she snapped her finger's and out of nowhere, the entire village was being engulfed by a water dome.

"What the hell Atsuiko!" Sasuke yelled as he lunged at the little girl, making a grab for her. But he was stopped when the child simply jabbed a finger at the middle of the forehead, making his body go paralyzed. He could only slump down and sit on his knees, and watch the fiery haired child walk back and forth as she continued to talk.

" Nu-uh, Sasuke. I didn't say go yet. But any way you and the others have a total of five hours to figure out the riddle, before your village get's watered out." Atsuiko said holding up one of her hands showing five finger's and the clock emphasizing the five hour limit.

" Here's your riddle, _I sway alone in the wind with a tree as my friend, watching everyone pass us by, but for a little boy we're the only comfort he has, when he watch's everyone with lonely eye's_." she said she turned the clock towards her to check the time.

" At the tone of my voice, right now the time is 12:00, you have until 5:00, Sasuke. Now, let's get started! Ready, set, go!" Atsuiko exclaimed as she pointed up towards the water dome and disappeared in a swril of flames.

Once the little girl was gone, Sasuke was finally able to move his body, he slowly pushed himself onto his feet.

"What kind of riddle is that! _I sway alone in the wind with a tree as my friend, watching everyone pass us b_-" the ex-avenger didn't finish his sentence when it started to _pour_ like cat's and dog's. Realization dawned on the Uchiha when he remembered what Atsuiko said about the double edge sword when he agreed to the game.

"_If you and the others don't solve the riddle and come find me then your whole village is going to be...down under..."_

"Down under water!"

* * *

><p>Yatta! I'm like so excited, I'm actually proud of how this chapter came out! Any way if anyone could figure out the riddle, then you have the honor of helping me figure out who should be the other two people to be in Atsuiko's sick little game!<p>

Please review!


	7. The Bird

Thank you guys so much for the story, favorite story and review alerts! You guys are by far the best! Enough of my nonsense and let's get this party started! Oh and the answer to the riddle was 'SWING'!

Also I needed two other people to play Atsuiko's games, and one of the winners is Neji Hyuuga. And I couldn't come to this unanimous decision, thank you **PRINCESS** **SIN**!

Now on with the surprisingly good work here!

Warning: running, language, Original Character(s), pregnancy and lemony goodness.

Parings: Sasu-Naru, Hina-Kiba, Gaa-Oc, Sai-Saku, Cho-Ino, Neji-Lee, Kaka-Iru, Shika-Tem, Shi-Ten

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Sasuke cursed out loud as he rested his head on a tree and punched it. Sighing loudly he took his head off the tree and replaced it with his back, he brought a hand to his face and covered his eye's.<p>

How the hell can this be so damn difficult! He's a genius for crying out loud and yet here he was under a tree out of the rain trying to figure out a _riddle_ a kid gave him! He couldn't even get a grasp of an idea of what she meant. Growling in frustration, Sasuke once more hit the tree and dropped his hand from his face to stare up at the branches that were shielding him from the pondering rain, he closed his eye's and let a sigh pass his lips as he let a few droplet's hit his face.

_'I sway alone in the wind with a tree as my friend, watching everyone pass us by, but for a little boy we're the only comfort he has, when he watch's everyone with lonely eye's'_

Sasuke recited Atsuiko's riddle once again in his head, groaning he ran a frustrated hand through his damp hair, down casting his eye's he glared at the water. Even though he was high up in a tree he could tell that the water levels must be up to his ankles by now.

"I sway in the wind with a tree as my friend, watching everyone pass us by, but for a little boy we're the only comfort he has, when he watch's everyone with sad lonely eye's."

' _sway, sway, sway...wait a minute!_'

Sasuke's eye's snapped back up when his lead hit him. Jumping down from his shelter, he covered his face when the water splashed from the impact of the jump, he than sped off towards the on direction where everything began...

The ninja academy of Konoha.

ºººº

Panting, the ex-avenger squinted up at the gates that would lead him to his answer to his riddle from Atsuiko. He slowly walked up to the gates to find out that they were locked. And since he can't just leap over the walls, since he knows for a face that there were various traps within the school, he just threw his head back and cried out to the sky.

"Don't give me a damn riddle that leads me to someplace to only be locked out!"

"Jeez, for a person who's suppose to be a cold hearted and silent bastard. You sure are loud."

Bringing his head back forward in a flash, Sasuke met the annoyed teal eye's of Atsuiko, who was giving him a dry look as she held a green umbrella over her head. Snorting the fiery head child unlocked the school's gates and walked further in, leaving a very wet and pissed Uchiha behind. Not saying another word Sasuke followed the dried child into the school grounds.

After making some turns to reach their destination, Sasuke stopped a few feet away from the tree that held the swing within the branches. He watched Atsuiko walk up to the only swing there and sat on it, giggle she slowly started to kick her feet back and forth.

"For a genius you sure are slow. But you got the answer!" she chirped at him as she started to swing a little bit faster. "now since your here, I can give you your next riddle!"

Sasuke's body went ridged when he heard the child say that she was going go gave him _another_ riddle. He gritted his teeth and sneered at her.

"You said_ a _riddle not_ riddles_."

"I did, didn't I? Oh well it's my game and my information your trying to win, so in other words whatever I say goes! _Fate, destiny, that's all that seems to matter to people, but to me I think it's just an obstacle in which you can change on your own. I gave you my word to free you from your cage and I always keep my promises._"

Sasuke bowed his head down in anger as he slowly and calmly made his way to the happy child. Putting his hand's on the ropes, Sasuke toward over Atsuiko, making her look up and into pissed and tired black eye's. But as fast as the fatigue shown in his eye's, it was gone and replaced with an annoyed emotion instead. Shrugging her shoulder's, Atsuiko just smiled as she slid off the swing and walked back out into the pouring rain with her green umbrella still above her head. Sasuke dropped his hands and his eye's followed the little child.

"Now you get to pick your partner that's going to help you with your next riddle."

Poking two places in the sky with her finger's. Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow in confusion as to why she would poke at the sky for no apparent reason, but confusion turned into shock as small flames appeared out of no where and started to create two symbols in kanji.

One was the symbol for Bird and the other was the symbol for Scythe.

"Like I said earlier, there are _two_ others that are going to help you. But which one will it be?"

Atsuiko was off to the side waiting for the Uchiha to make his decision so that she could get out of the rain, man did she hate the rain!

"Hn. I chose the symbol of bird." Sasuke finally said after a few minutes on deciding.

"Hm...good choice your going to need a second head if it took you this long to figure out the answer to the first riddle." she stated as she moved behind the symbol for Bird. She lightly blew on it making it go towards Sasuke, who stood his ground.

"I give you your first partner!" she beamed as she snapped her finger's, making the symbol shoot to the ground, flames burst to life from the sudden contact and command, startled Sasuke jumped back and begin to doing a series of hand signs to extinguish the flame, in midst of doing so he stopped in the middle of his hand series as the fire began to slowly die down. In the middle of it was none other than, Neji Hyuuga. Feeling a sudden rush of coldness and wetness hit him, groaning in discomfort, the said Hyuuga male snapped his lavender eye's open and glared at the first person he saw.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

"Yamamoto!"

Both males paid no mind to the child, who was pissed at being ignored at all since the were in a glaring contest. Neji didn't like Sasuke and Sasuke didn't like Neji, why? Because both of them had a thing for a certain younger blonde male. Both continued to glare out them, but both men yelped when ice cold water meet their warm flesh and both turned their heated glares at their aslant, who was currently looking in another direction acting innocent. Hand behind her back, rocking back and forth and humming a little tune.

"Don't even act."

Sasuke growled at Atsuiko who stuck her tongue out at him, pulling down her left bottom eyelid with her left index finger, which caused an annoyed twitch come to Sasuke's left eyebrow as he glared at the mocking child. Neji had to look long and hard at her to remember where he'd seen her from. Eye's widen slightly as he remembered and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You, Your the kid from earlier! Where's Hinata you told me you know where she is!"

"What do you mean _Hinata_? She told me she knew where Naruto is!"

Sasuke said whipped his head towards Neji and raised an eyebrow at him. Neji did they same thing, and realization hit them both.

"You lied to us!"

They both yelled at the same time, shaking her head Atsuiko held out her hand towards the remaining symbol. Like a loyal dog the flame rushed towards the child and danced around her like a dog receiving a treat, before disappearing within her body in a matter of moment's.

"I did not lie to you. I simply told you the truth." looking back up at confused black and lavender eye's sighing she muttered something along the lines of '_geniuses for nothing_' "I know where _both_ Naruto and Hinata are, and in order for you to get me to tell you where they are you need to win my game."

Turing her back towards the two older men she started to walk off again, but not before throwing a few words to them before once again leaving them in a swirl of flames.

" _Fate, destiny, that's all that seems to matter to people, but to me I think it's just an obstacle in which you can change on your own. Here I gave you my word to free you from your cage and I always keep my promises_. Now use those brains of yours and figure this riddle out quickly. It's 3:30 and I gave you guy's until 5:00 so you two better get a move on."

Both males looked at each other, with new found determination they both nodded their heads. Making their stances strong they looked out towards the distance where Atsuiko was last seen with eye's full of hope and will.

'_They_ will_ end this madness _and _find them_!'

* * *

><p>Alright! Another one out and what's this Neji's thrown into all the mess! Hehe if anyone can figure out the answer to the next one, then you guys must've been <em>really<em> paying close attention to Naruto!

Review's are very nice!


	8. The Scythe

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! And did that line really come Naruto! Oh my gosh I did a big no no without even realizing it! Ahh...! I just thought that would've been a nice one, because I honestly thought that was a big MAJOR step forward for Naruto T^T! Also am I using mu Oc's to much? If so I would be gladly shorten their appearance in the story...And yes it's the 'ARENA', man you guys are good!

**PRINCESS SIN**: Yes, Little Atsuiko is going to turn Konoha into another Atlantis Lol! As for what Naruto and Hinata are doing. And yes Little Kisa is for Kiba, your going to find that out soon...like some of this chapter and next chapter soon ^.^

**XxSTARLITxX**:...wow you guys really pay close attention to Naruto, huh? Lol and yes the answer is the arena and you'll find out how fast they get it or should I say Neji!

**FUYOSHI-CHAN**: Thank you! I hope I don't disappoint you with my story!

**Bloodred 321**: Thank you so much, I'm glad that you like my work as well. It's thanks to all you people that I can go on and finish my story!

Mahalo a Nui Loa! Now on with the surprisingly good work here!

Warning: running, language, Original Character(s), pregnancy and lemony goodness.

Parings: Sasu-Naru, Hina-Kiba, Gaa-Oc, Sai-Saku, Cho-Ino, Neji-Lee, Kaka-Iru, Shika-Tem, Shi-Ten

* * *

><p>Sasuke continued to stare at the direction where Atsuiko once again left him to his own mind set. Hearing shuffling of clothes, the raven turned his attention to his partner. Seeing a set frown on his features and hands in a tight fist.<p>

"What's wrong with you Hyuuga?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Neji, when the older male turned his head into his direction and glared once again at him before stocking off to go somewhere.

"Where are you going."

Annoyance was beginning to lace with the ex-avenger's voice, but the older Hyuuga also paid him no mind and continued on his way walking out in the rain.

"Damn it, Hyuuga! I asked you where your going!"

"Where I go is none of your business."

"That would be an understatement. Because we need to figure this out before we have another Atlantis on our hands here Hyuuga."

Sasuke cursed at himself mentally, he had _never_ talked this much. He had a reputation to hold up you know! Annoyed he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at Neji, who was in the pouring rain without a care in the world and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Either you sit on your brain all day or your just plain stupid."

"If I was stupid, then how come my ass didn't get caught from a _kid._"

"At least I would stoop to the level of getting _mocked_ by a mere child Uchiha!"

The older boy snipped. Sasuke couldn't help but made his way towards Neji and punched him right in the face without a second thought.

'_what is up with today! First a snot-nosed kid is sending my on a wild goose chase, and making me cling to false hope of knowing that she has information on Naruto. Then I get stuck with a prissy ass Hyu-_'

Sasuke was cut off from his musing when a solid right straight punch landed in his face making him hit the tree that held the swing, sliding down it's bark. Oh, it was so on! Swiping a hand across his mouth, Sasuke stood up and activated his Sharingan, he began to reach for his holster to grab a weapon to fight with, but he halted his movement's when Neji with a hand on his hip and a smirk on his lip, with a hand held out towards him.

"Now. We're even."

"Hn."

The ever famous Uchiha smirk was back in place as he took the offered hand, with a slight tug Neji brought Sasuke back to his feet, dropping both of their arms, Sasuke's emotionless mask was back in place as well as Neji's.

"What do you suggest that we do now?" Sasuke asked in a monotone voice, he crossed arms over his chest and gazed back out to the distance that was being smothered by the rain "we have no idea where this riddle will lead us."

Smirking Neji shook his head slightly and walked out back into the pouring rain, causing to make Sasuke once again raise an eyebrow at him questioning. Sighing Neji turned back towards Sasuke.

"Think about Uchiha. What did the riddle say?"

"Fate, destiny, that's all that seems to matter to people, but to me I think it's just an obstacle in which you can change on your own. Here I gave you my word to free you from your cage and I always keep my promises." he mumbled "why?"

"Wow, Naruto's disappearance must of took it's toll on you. Do you remember the day of the chunnin exams when you and the rookie nine were 12 and my team were 13?" Neji questioned and received a nod from the Uchiha.

"How about my fight with Naruto?" another nod from the silent Uchiha, face palming himself Neji frowned at Sasuke.

"Our next destination is the _arena_ Uchiha. Because that day so many years ago I got my ass handed to me by Naruto and he made me a promise."

Groaning, Sasuke mentally kicked himself and brought a hand to his face as he grumbled to himself along the lines of '_of course! How can i be that stupid!_'. Smirk back in place and soaking wet, Neji turned away from the fuming Uchiha, and sped of in the direction of the arena.

"If you don't hurry up. I'm going to leave you behind Uchiha." with that being said, Sasuke shooked his head and smirked, without further interruption he sped off and trailed after the older male.

ºººº

'_It's so warm, why is it warm?...whatever the case I don't care and I don't want to wake up._'

"...de"

'_De? Who the hell is de? I know for a fact that it ain't me. So whoever you are, shut up.'_

"...nade"

'_Oh gosh will you please shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep here!_'

"Damn it Tsunade! I know your awake, so get the fuck up you old hag!"

'_Oh that does it...'_

"Will you Shut that damn mouth of yours or I'm going to shut it for you!"

Tsunade screamed as she awoke from her slumber, with an angry twitch in her left eye. She sat up with a start causing the people around her to jump back a little. Blinking owlishly, Tsunade had to do a double take of her surrounding's. Tree's, plant's, a lake, she was in the middle of a forest. Why was she in a meadow? Tsunade started to feel the panic start to raise in her and she started to hyperventilate, tears started to collect in her eye's.

"Hey, there's no need for tear's now, Tsunade."

looking in the direction of the source of where the voice came from, Tsunade's eye's grew wide with every passing second as she stared at the one person who made her become Hokage in the first place. The said person gave her the same fox-like grin as her blonde, as he sat in front of her.

"Long time no see, Tsunade."

Tsunade could tell that he had grown, he must have been at least six feet. His hair bright as ever and still messy, eye's the same impossible they were all those years ago. He seemed more wise now, and he had an air of superiority around him. But for some reason her eye's couldn't focus and the person's image began to get blurry and she started to shake. On instinct, Tsunade did the first thing that came to her mind, she lunged herself at the person, encircling her arms around the person's waist, hiding her face in the said person's chest, she broke out in a sob.

"If this is a dream...please don't wake me up..." she said in a hushed tone as her grip got tighter. Chuckling slightly, the person brought their arms up and wrapped them around the trembling older woman.

"I assure you, this isn't a dream. I'm actually here." pulling back slightly the person gave Tsunade a bright smile as they looked down on her, a smile that she's been longing to see "I missed you...Grandma Tsunade."

Nodding her head furiously as the tear's began to fall like water fall's, she released an arm that was around the person's waist and began to rub her face, trying to get rid of the tear's but fail in doing so. Letting a watery smile come to he face and a wet laugh pass her lip's and finally words came out, but her voice was shaky, but in all she manged to say.

"I-i missed you so m-much...Naruto."

ºººº

Sasuke and Neji made it to the arena drenched with water, they cautiously made their way in. They had to apply chakra to their feet now and stand on top of the water, the water level's had risen greatly now it's was at least up to their waist and gaining level quickly. They emerged out from the tunnel's like they did all those years ago, and stood in the middle of the ring.

"Woah! That's a new record, it only took you two thirty minutes to get here, while it took Sasuke three hours and thirty minutes to figure out the first one!" both males head snapped up in the direction of the holding area they were once held in before, and their eye's landed on Atsuiko who was leaning forward against the rail, with a surprised smile on her face and excitement in her eye's "Now I can give you your finally partner and riddle!"

She announced as she began to draw the kanji symbol for scythe in the air, with each stroke she made flames took her finger's place.

"Wait." Neji called out to the fiery girl, she nodded her head in acknowledgment silently telling him that she was listening. "When we finish and _beat _you in your own game. You are going to tell us where Hinata and Naruto is, correct?"

"Do I look like a person who would stab you in the back?" to this question she got a hesitant shake of their heads saying no "Well then there's your answer, now I give you your finally partner!" she beamed as she lightly blew on the finished kanji symbol, and once again with the snap of her finger's the symbol shot straight towards the male' feet and it went up in flames.

"_Why must everything be so confusing one way or another I can't figure out the answer. But for some reason being in a high place doesn't seem so scarey in fact, it makes things so much clearer_. Now it's 4:00 so that leaves you guys with an hour left. And if you don't figure out the riddle then say hello to another city lost to water. Bye-bye!" Atsuiko giggled out as she walked further into the holding area, as the flames died down, they shot back to Atsuiko, wrapping around her and both vanished. In it's place was none other than the Kazekage herself, Temari.

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh! Naruto's back! And that means one more answer to figure out before Sasuke, Neji and Temari get the answer's that they are desperately seeking! I wonder where this riddle leads them to! Until next time guy's!<p>

Reviews are nice!


	9. The Mountain

Thank you guy's so much for the reviews and for the alerts and favorite's, you people truely make my day and inspire me to write, so here's as a late Valentine's gift! I'm sorry that there's are spelling errors I shall get right on that! And the answer is the 'Hokage Mountain/Monument'.

A/N: also there was some confusion as to how Sasuke knew about Naruto's fight with Neji, I'm going to clear that up now for you guy's. Before Sasuke left, Naruto kept telling Sasuke how he manage to beat Neji's ass, and that shall be explained in this chapter!

**OracionMist**: Thank you! As for the final riddle...I don't think I made my riddles that much challenging since nearly **_all _**of my reviewer's have an idea on where the trio's destination might be -.-

**Rarisa**: Either my riddle was that lame or it was very obvious on where they were heading to...lol

**Bloodred 321**: Of course, I am determined to take this story to the end!

**XxStarLitxX**: Mou...! that's the second riddle you got right! I bow down to you lol, but as for the beginning, sometimes you have too much on your mind and no matter what you do you can't figure it out because it's so mashed up together, and when your head his clear and high up, you finally find the answer that you were looking for, that's what I was trying to get at...

Mahalo a Nui Loa! Now on with the surprisingly good work here!

Warning: running, language, Original Character(s), pregnancy and lemony goodness.

Parings: Sasu-Naru, Hina-Kiba, Gaa-Oc, Sai-Saku, Cho-Ino, Neji-Lee, Kaka-Iru, Shika-Tem, Shi-Ten

* * *

><p>Moaning in discomfort Temari slowly opened her eye's, squinting because of the persistent rain that kept falling. Bringing a hand up to her face she began to rub the water out her eye's, shivering her eye's landed on two of the most up-coming dangerous men of Konoha. Sasuke, Uchiha and Neji, Hyuuga.<p>

Snorting, she stood up on stiff legs and placed a hand on her hip's and she looked at the boy's in a cocky like stance.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. Long time no see you two."

Temari greeted with a small grin present on her face. Both boy's gave her a smirk in return as they nodded their head and gave a small bow in respect towards the Kazekage. Nudging his head in the direction Neji suggested.

"Why don't get out of this cold rain and figure something out to finish off this madness?" receiving two nods the trio jump off the water and landed in the holding cell.

"So? Any one want to fill me in on what the hell is going on here?" Temari asked as she took out her four ponytails and began to wring out her hair, shaking out her hands to get rid of the excess water that ran down her arm's.

"Well, time is a virtue as of right now, but I think we can lose a few moment's, how did you get involved in this mess? If you don't mind me asking Temari."

Neji asked a slight frown on his face, taking off his top and wringing out the water and doing the same with his long hair. Sasuke didn't even bother to get rid of the extra water on his body or hair, he walked to the rail and leaned against the it as he gazed out towards the rain with uninterested eye's.

"The last thing I remembered..."

Sasuke just tuned them out seeing that this conversation was going to be pointless and not going to lead them any closer to the final as of the stupid riddle Atsuiko had gave them. He grounded his teeth together from irritation, he was one more step from finding his dobe but he had no where to look! Huffing a bit, Sasuke turned his body fully towards the rail, placing both elbows on it he leaned forward even more and began to go through the riddles that the child had presented them.

' _I sway alone in the wind with a tree as my friend, watching everyone pass us by, but for a little boy we're the only comfort he has, when he watch's everyone with lonely eye's_'

The first one he received was way back in the academy day's, when he had in no one to share his loneliness, but that was a lie he had Naruto, but he being the bastard he was, decided to make distance between them so that no one could ever get close to his heart ever again. But that went out the door, everything Sasuke could possible think of he threw at him, but the blonde still managed to get to his heart one way or another even though he didn't show it.

'_ Fate, destiny, that's all that seems to matter to people, but to me I think it's just an obstacle in which you can change on your own. I gave you my word to free you from your cage and I always keep my promises_'

After he figured out the first one, he was rewarded with a second riddle and a person who would help him through this madness, and that person happened to be Neji, Hyuuga. Sasuke couldn't believe how stupid he was becoming, he could he forget one of the many important fight's in Naruto's life. I mean who would, especially when he always kept going on and on how he put Neji in his place and the very first thing he was going to do when he was going to do was to help out Neji. This brought a small smile to the raven's face as he remembered Naruto's excitement and gesture's.

' _Why must everything be so confusing one way or another I can't figure out the answer. But for some reason being in a high place doesn't seem so scarey in fact, it makes things so much clearer_'

Now this last one made his eyebrows knit together, there were a lot of places in the village that was pretty high for any one to have a place where they felt at peace at. Leaning forward a little bit more, Sasuke laced his finger's together and brought them to his lip's. They were running out f time and there were at last more than a dozen places that they had to check in order to find the one the fiery head brat wanted them to be at.

Sasuke took in a sharp breath as his eye's went wide when an image of a young smiling blonde with a sun rising behind him flashed in his mind.

ºººº

_SASUKE'S FLASHBACK_

"_Dobe this better not be another stupid prank of yours. If it is tell me now, so that I can save my time and energy and kill you now." a young raven haired boy threatened, placing his gloved covered hands in his pockets, huddling more into his blue jacket as he followed the young bubbly blonde in front of him, letting his connect with the newly fallen snow, looking off to the side with boredom written all over his feature's. Even though he was looking in another direction he could feel the young boy in front of him stick his tongue at him._

"_If you know what's best for your tongue. I suggest you keep it some place safe." the raven boy just smirked when saw the blonde tense slightly from the corner of his eye, the blonde quickly sucked his tongue back into it's hidden home, knowing full well that the boy _will _follow through with whatever he was planning on doing._

"_You know what? Your the definition of fun killer, Sasuke-bastard."_

"_You know a definition? I quite pleased to know your not a _complete _idiot Naruto."_

_Sasuke saw Naruto tense once more, before the blonde spun quickly on his heels, his face red with embarrassment and angry. Naruto puffed out his cheeks and chest as he pointed an orange covered finger in Sasuke's face, purposely poking the raven on his nose. Yelping in surprise, Sasuke took a step back a hand flying to his nose._

"_You of all people should know that I am smart then I look!"_

"_That's the understatement of the year."_

_Sasuke muttered dropping his hand from his nose and rolled his eye's. Naruto stomped his foot like a little child with his arms pressed firmly to his sides. Even though the raven suppose to be a stoic bastard towards everyone and not have any sweet thought's, he couldn't help it. Then blonde looked so damn sexy when he's mad, not like he was going to say it out loud._

"_Sasuke!"_

_Oh yeah he loved it when the younger blonde whined. Snorting, Sasuke placed his hand back into his pocket and walked off in front of the pouting blonde who was giving him, in Sasuke's opinion, the most cutest glare ever. _

"_What was so important that you had to drag me out of my warm bed and home, so early this morning dobe?"_

_Sasuke asked as he shooked his head when he say the angry vanished from the blonde's features and excitement took over. Naruto wrapped his blue scarf tightly around his neck a little bit tighter as he jumped on the his toes lightly and ran to catch up to with Sasuke, pulling a hand out of his pocket's in the process._

"_Come on Sasuke-bastard! Your going to love this!"_

_Naruto shouted in glee as he grabbed a hold of Sasuke's free hand with one of his own and intertwining their finger's together. Giving the raven a bright smile, both boy's ran off towards their destination, but if Naruto took the time to look back at Sasuke. He would of noticed that the raven had a small genuine smile on his face with a small blush as well._

_Both boys finally made to their destination, Naruto letting go of Sauske's hand, making the frown at the lost of the warmth that surrounded his hand. Running a bit for a few feet in front of the older boy, Naruto turned around to face Sasuke, hands behind his back, shuffling his feet with a blush decorating his face._

"_Spill it out dobe, why did you bring me out here for."_

_ceasing his movements, the blonde gave Sasuke a shy look with the blush still on his face. The Uchiha almost had a major nosebleed when Naruto gave him the most adorable shy look._

"_I know that you don't like talking about your problems or to open up to anyone" the blonde's face began to get redder with it passing second "even though I'm going to try my best to help you lighten your weight, since that's what friends are for."_

_Naruto had to bow his head down because the embarrassment was getting the better of him, it got to the point that he started to twiddle with his finger's, a habit that he somehow picked up from Hinata. Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto, with a start face. But inside his heart was beating fast and he could of sworn that he heard the voice of his child self in his head yelling something incoherent, he decided to ignore it and turn his attention back to the blushing blonde._

"_So since you like to blow off steam when you can't get a clear head" he earned a glare from the raven while he simply stuck his tongue at him for a few moments before going back to his speech "so I decided to share me special place,the Hokage mountain, with you Sasuke."_

_Once the raven's name left Naruto's lips, he gave him the most brightest of smiles and at the same time, the sun began to rise, casting away the shadows that once covered them. Sasuke couldn't help but gasp as his jaw dropped slightly, it wasn't the sun that had him in awe, but the young boy standing in front of the rising sun that stunned him._

"_Happy new year, bastard."_

_Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the blonde in front of him. He walked over to Naruto who still had his head bowed and still twiddling with his thumbs. Sasuke placed a gloved covered hand on top of blonde lock's, making the blushing blonde look up at him with confused cerulean eyes tilting his head to the side. The raven let a small rare smile appear on his face as he continued to look at the blonde._

"_Thank you, Naruto."_

_Naruto's smile widen as he chuckled a little and gave his trade mark fox grin._

"_Your welcome bastard!"_

"_Hn. Dobe."_

ºººº

Hearing the silent male take a sharp in take of breath, both Neji and Temari looked at Sasuke with confusion written all over their features.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Temari asked as she fiddled with her hair, putting it back into it's original four pig tail's. Placing both hands on her hips as she looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. Not answering the female Kazekage, Sasuke reeled back a bit, jumping over the rail, landing on the water with a silent '_splash_' instantly getting soak once again.

"Uchiha!"

Neji called out as he jogged over the rail and looked over to see Sasuke look over his with his ever famous smirk back on his face.

"Where are you going?"

"To our final destination."

"And that would be?"

Neji asked as he looked at Sasuke, who's smirk was getting wider by the minute and nudge his head towards the place where all their answers will be answered.

"The Hokage mountain."

* * *

><p>Yeah! I hope you guy's enjoy this chapter! Until next time!<p>

Reviews are nice!


	10. The Fox

Alright people here's another chapter for ya! I hope I don't make you disappointed in my story!

Mahalo a Nui Loa! Now on with surprisingly good work here!

**WILLENELSON09**: Thank you so much, it's great to know that your enjoying my story!

**RARISA**: Sorry! But now you shall get your wish and hopefully you'll enjoy them immensely!

**WISHFULLIVING89**: Thank you! I'm trying to make them not so much like their parent's since they were the contact they had since they were born and not surrounded by children of their own age.

Warning: running, language, Original Character(s), pregnancy and lemony goodness.

Parings: Sasu-Naru, Hina-Kiba, Gaa-Oc, Sai-Saku, Cho-Ino, Neji-Lee, Kaka-Iru, Shika-Tem, Shi-Ten

* * *

><p>Once her sobs passed over her Tsunade looked at Naruto who she looked at as a brother, a son, and grandson. She wiped her tears away with a back of her hand, to be only stopped by him when he offered her a handkerchief instead, smiling at the polite offer, she accepted it with a nod of her head followed by a smile.<p>

"Wow. You look like a mess grandma, what happened to you?"

A vein popped on Tsunade's head when Naruto called her grandma, glaring at the blonde she gave him a good smack across the head, but Tsunade forgot that she had in human strength and hit poor Naruto a little _too_ hard. He went flying for a good several minutes before he came back down to earth rolling a few times before he finally came a complete stop at the base of a tree that was a good 50 to 70 feet away.

Naruto had his legs in the air, twitching once in awhile as his arms was spread out around him. The silence that followed was suffocating as Tsunade's mouth dropped from hitting the blonde, she looked at the hand that hit him then back at the blonde who had a goofy grin on his face. What happened next made Tsunade fear for the blondes life, he laughed.

Tsunade was left speechless as Naruto continued to laugh, LAUGH! Her face became impossibly blank as she eyed the blonde cautiously, fearing that he was suffering a mental breakdown from the hit she dealt. Coming down from his laughing escapade a few minutes later, Naruto took in a deep breath to help him relax. It helped out as he let out a few chuckles here and there, sighing happily, he let slid his legs off the trunk of the tree and rolled over on his stomach, propping up his elbows and rested his head on his hands as he childish moved his legs back and forth behind him.

"Man! I miss your hit's grandma Tsunade!"

Naruto proclaimed as he rolled over on to his back to gaze up at the sky, lazily he lifted a hand and lazily beckoned Tsuande to come over. Tsunade did as such as she picked herself off of the ground and made her way over to Naruto sitting on her knees right next to his head and placed her hands on her lap.

She looked over him, lifting an eyebrow as she did. He had on a priest like robe's, an orange colored no sleeved haori (kimono jacket), embroidered over his heart was the image of the nine-tailed fox Kyuubi, and a pair of black hakama (long, divided trousers) pants and stuffed away in them were a pair of black gloves, a single red ribbon was tied to his right side of his head within his hair, he stilled had her green crystal see gave him all those years ago, and for that she was truly grateful. He had on a pair of white tabi socks and straw sandals.

She could only shake her head at him as she eyed out his new choice of clothing, not giving his clothes another thought she gazed at the sky like the younger boy next to her.

The two blondes exchanged information on what happened in each others life's over the past decade, Naruto couldn't help but let a sorrowful expression run over his face as he heard Tsunade tell what happened to the village, the people and more importantly rookie 9 plus Gai's team.

"I'm sorry that our leaving had such an impact on all of you. But I assure you, it was for a good reason." Naruto apologized as gave Tsunade a smile. She nodded her head at him and looked back up to the sky and let a smile of her own spread across her face.

"It's alright, Naruto. But that all changed when four incredible rude and misbehaved brats came along and started to destroy my lovely home. Thing's became pretty hectic really fast." Tsunade said as she side glanced Naruto who became tense, and he started to scratch the back of his head, another nervous habit he developed over the years "I still remember their names, Kisa, Kaze, Atsuiko and...Isamu, you wouldn't happen to know these four do you?"

The Godaime questioned as she looked away from the clouds and gave Naruto a smug look, knowing she hit a nerve when the blonde gulped loudly and chuckled nervously.

"Yes...I do. And I wanted to apologize to you about them, they can be a major handful especially Gaara's little fire cracker and my little twerp."

Naruto apologized laughing slightly at the end. He looked at Tsunade who had a bewildered look on her face.

"What?"

Tsunade opened her mouth to ask him if he was pulling another prank, and if he was he better say it now and save him from the slow and painful death she was going to give him. But the sound of a flute cut Tsunade off as it's melody's echoed throughout the forest. As if it was calling to them.

"I see."

Naruto said in a monotone voice making Tsunade look him with confusion once again, sighing he sat up, turning to her as he crossed his legs indian style. Giving her a blank look as his eye's went distant for a while.

"Earlier you were beating around the bush, but since everyone's here let's go meet up with them. So that way I don't have to repeat the same story more than once." Naruto said as he raised a hand, stopping her when she was opening her mouth to ask about who 'everyone' else was "You'll soon find out but for now, come and take a stroll with me, hm?"" Naruto asked politely as he stood up and dusted himself off, holding a hand out for Tsunade to take when he was finished.

"Alright, I would like that."

Tsunade said with a soft smile on her face and taking the offered hand into one of her's, Naruto pulled her up to her feet with a single tug. Not letting go of her hand, they headed towards the direction of where the sound was coming from.

Both blonde's were silent throughout the whole walk, well except for Naruto who was humming along with the sound of the melody, note for note. Tsunade joined Naruto, humming along herself, Naruto gave her a side glances and giving her a grin. He turned back around when he heard the roaring of a waterfall, both Naruto and Tsunade emerged from the dense forest. Tsunade couldn't help but let a content expression wash over her.

They were at a river basin, the flute melody was stronger here and both looked for the source of it. Both cerulean and hazel eye's landed on a young woman who was at least 25 yards away from them,sitting on her knees eye's closed and playing the flute.

Skin a apricot color, she was wearing a haori like Naruto's but the color of it was baby blue and her sleeves were cut off and tied around her elbows, a single bell bracelet was around her left wrist as well as a gold ring around her index finger, and instead of having the hakama pant's she had a blue baby skirt that went up to her mid-thigh. Her hair was in a high pony tail held to together by a blue bow within her midnight black hair on the left side was a single white ribbon, on her feet she also had tabi socks and straws sandals.

They both stood in place as the melody of the flute slowly died down, she blinked her eye's several times before looking up and meeting the eye's that were staring intently at her with her floral white ones, removing the flute and placing it on her lap and give them a cheerful smile.

"Lord Naruto, Lady Tsunade. I'm so happy that you found your way here safely." she greeted bowing to them, Naruto puffed his cheeks out, annoyance written all over his face as he stomped his way over to the confused young woman, hovering over her. The said woman had to blink her eye's once more, looking up at the fuming male above her, giving him a questioning gaze.

"Lord Naruto what's th-"

Naruto rudely interrupted the young woman by pinching one her cheeks, hard. As he gave annoyed look, sighing as he pulled on her cheek more, slightly lifting her off the ground.

"Ow ow ow ow! It hwruts wet guu!"

"Miki, what did I tell you about adding formalities to my name?"

"Nut tuu!"

"And what did you just do?"

"Adwed formallites! I so-!"

"Naruto, stop tormenting my wife."

Tsunade's eye's widen in disbelief, she heard that voice before. But it seemed more lighter now, more deep with slightly more emotions laced in it. The Godaime had to look over her shoulder since the voice came behind. She could only gape at the person that was behind her. Naruto tense slightly, sighing he looked at Miki with a bored look, watching her flail her left arm while her right one was on his hand that was holding her cheek. Rolling his eye's he gave her cheek one last pinch before releasing her, she quickly moved away from the blonde, both hands flying up to her abused cheek, looking up at him with tears in her eye's.

"That hurt Naruto.." she whimpered out as she rubbed her cheek tenderly. Naruto rolled his eye's once more before crossing his arms over his chest. Tsunade couldn't help put look at the scene that played in front of her with a disturbed face. Never in her life had she seen something like this, let alone that Naruto might do something like that to another person!

"Stop picking on her, I would not be accountable for what she does to you later on, if you continue."

Naruto shivered at that thought and even though he was warned multiple times he still continued on picking on the young woman in front of him. But him being Naruto he never learned his lesson.

"It's not my fault, she makes it to fun." Naruto grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest, pouting while he ignored Miki's protest of '_I do not you meanie!_' "And besides I'm not the only one who picks on her, Gaara." Naruto finished with mischievous smirk on his face as he turned around and looked at the missing fifth Kazekage who had a smirk matching his.

"My reason is legit fox. She's my wife."

It was indeed Gaara. He was wearing a red sleeved haori, on his right sleeve was a designed of the one-tailed beast Shukaku on it and with red hakama pant's, his gourd was strapped to his back. He had a single gold ring around his left index finger and a single white ribbon in his red hair off to the left side. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the ribbon that was tied within his hair. Feeling her questioning gaze Gaara's teal eye's traveled to her's and he glared. He also had tabi socks and straw sandals.

"Where are the rest of them, Gaara?" Naruto asked as he placed his arms behind his head, crossing his feet over one another in the process, Naruto's answer was a nudge of his head saying that they were in the back somewhere.

"They're with Hinata, Kurama and Yuki."

Gaara said as he walked past the unmoving Godaime, bowing slightly to her as he passed by and over to the two. He brushed passed Naruto but not without shooting him a glare and the response he got was the blonde sticking his tongue out at him and held a hand to Miki with a small smile on his face. Who in returned blushed like crazy and stood really quick , her left hand behind her back while her right one was behind her head, laughing nervously.

"I-i'm fine Master Gaara, but thank you."

Miki bit out nervously as she looked away from him, not wanting to meet his eye's. Gaara just smirked, with his left hand he grabbed her arm that was behind her head, bringing to down, making her look at him in confusion. But what happened next had her go completely red, while he had a small blush tinting his cheeks, he laced his finger's together.

"Oh god you've two been together for what, nine years. And your still shy about public display of affection, man your like a little girl, Miki."

"Zip it Naruto!"

Gaara could only sigh as his wife quickly let go of his hand and started bantering with Naruto. It happened all the time and he swore if it wasn't for the ring around both his and her finger, he and other people would of thought that Naruto and Miki were married to one another since they always fought with every given opportunity. He could only sigh at them. Neither of them heard rustling of the branches in the forest to the right of them and an exaggerated sigh was heard, followed by an amused voice.

"If I hadn't known better, I would've thought that you were married to Miki instead of Gaara, Naruto."

"Shut up Hinata!"

ºººº

Atsuiko was bored out of her mind. Here she was standing out in the cold rain with only her green umbrella, sighing she tilted her head back making her umbrella follow her movement's and stared at the top of the water dome. The water levels were quite high they were at least as high as the Hokage's mountains chin's. She really hoped that those three shinobi would hurry up because she really wanted to get out of this rain. She broke out of her thought's when she heard multiple sounds of feet connecting with the wet rocks on the mountain. And she couldn't help but beam, why it wasn't her three favorite shinobi of the hour! Excited she ran towards them meeting them half way.

"Finally you three made it here! I was beginning to worry that you guy's wouldn't figure it out!" she giggled out as she danced around the three, soaked to the bone, panting shinobi.

"We won your stupid game. Now spill." Sasuke panted out slightly as he glared at the overly joyous girl, she shooked her head no at him making him pissed off once again.

"Look here Atsuiko. We won your game fair and square. We kept our end of the deal now it's to keep yours."

Neji ordered, this was ridiculous! How the hell could a small child cause all this mayhem by herself he sighed in frustration as Atsuiko turned towards him and stuck her tongue out at him. Insolent brat!

"Give us a break here now kid, and tell us where they are!"

It's was Temari's turn now, but what shocked the shinobi was that Atsuiko was looking at Temari with a sad pout on her face.

"Your no fun auntie."

She sadly whispered to herself as she kicked a pebble that was by her feet, but since they had perfectly good hearing both Sasuke and Neji raised an eyebrow and looked at the stunned female in between them. Realizing her slip Atsuiko blushed a little and laughed it off, and distracted them by taking out her blue clock she had when the game started at stared at it to see what was the time.

"Let's see here. It's 4:55, wow you guys had five minutes left before the village would've been another one lost to water." with a manipulative look she giggled and gave them a thumbs up, before any of them could react, they slowly felt themselves falling forward and Atsuiko wincing slightly at whatever had hit them, then suddenly everything went dark.

"You two have no mercy do you Kaze, Isamu." Atsuiko mumbled as she walked over to the three unconscious forms of Sasuke, Temari and Neji and poked Sasuke with a stick that she found. (I'm sorry I couldn't help it! Forgive me!)

"It's not our fault that they didn't sense us what so ever."

Kaze said in a cocky manner as he walked around them and stood in front of them like the fiery child in front of them with his high collared white sleeved jacket hood over his head, he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head in slight disappointment to the three in front of them.

"Shut up idiot. It's the fact that we didn't _want_ them to know that you and I were both here."

Isamu snapped at the younger boy, keeping up his tough guy act he had no protection from the rain what so ever and walked over to Sasuke's body since he was next to Neji because he knocked him out. He stood over the mans body and looked down at him as the water dripped from his face and onto the knocked out mans face.

Isamu let his cerulean eye's look at the man with an unreadable face, but the younger two knew what was racing through his mind and stayed silent since they didn't want to feel the older boy's wrath.

The older red head opened his mouth to say something but a melody of a flute silenced him and the younger children looked each other.

"Look's like it's time."

Atsuiko said with a bit of sadness in her voice since she didn't have a little bit of more time causing havoc to the people that lived withing the walls of Konoha.

Kaze rolled his eye's at his sister, knowing full well what she meant and he to was a little sad at that, but hey there was a bright side. He had other people he could torture now, and boy was he looking forward, this thought brought a smirk to his face.

Isamu stood there not saying thing and let the melody continue to ring through out the water domed village. A good four minutes later the flute slowly died down, before it became completely silent once again. He continued to look at Sasuke for a few more moment's before sliding his eye's shut and sighing at the events that he had a feeling that were coming once they left here.

"Kisa. Get us out of here."

Isamu whispered, once the request left his lips, the water dome collapsed on them submerging all six people in it, but not before a good few words of cursing left Atsuiko's mouth followed by her screams and the giggles of one Kisa, Hyuuga could be heard throughout the water dome before it collapsed.

* * *

><p>Gasp! Gaara and Hinata are finally here! But who are Kurama, Yuki? As while as the two other people mentioned and this Miki girl that Naruto seems to enjoy picking on? Well hold on to your seat's because I shall have the next chapter out very soon for you people! Until then bye-bye!<p>

Reviews are very nice!


	11. Reunite

Alright people here's another chapter for ya! Sorry for not updating so long I have like less then a semester of college left before I graduate and also I had so many new story ideas that came to me that I had to jot down before they left me, but not to worry I'm going to finish this story no matter what! And I had a small sorts of writers block ^-^' any who on with the show! another note, i tired to upload it but...the doc up-loader wouldn't let me that is until now -_-'

Mahalo a Nui Loa! Now on with surprisingly good work here!

**PRINCESS SIN**: Yup!

**ICEBLUEFOXFIRE**: I'm sorry that you found my story rather annoying, it is my first story anyway. But thank you for the criticism and praise, I shall keep that in mind when I write more story's.

**WISHFULLIVING89**: Thank you!

Warning: running, language, Original Character(s), pregnancy and lemony goodness in later chapters.

Parings: Sasu-Naru, Hina-Kiba, Gaa-Oc, Sai-Saku, Cho-Ino, Neji-Lee, Kaka-Iru, Shika-Tem, Shi-Ten

* * *

><p>Both Naruto and Miki shouted at Hinata, she only brought a sleeved covered hand to her mouth and laughed at the bickering duo, Naruto stopped as he looked at Hinata and he could see that her body was slightly shaking and her laugh was forced, her face looked pained. But he already knew why so he left the matter alone, and went back to bickering with in young lady that was in front of him.<p>

The Hyuuga heiress was wearing a pale plum haori, her sleeves going past her hands. She also was wearing a pale plum skirt like Miki, but instead of going up to her mid-thigh it went all the way down to her ankles. She had two red ribbons on both sides of her hair as he hair was in a low ponytail that went up to her waist and held together by a red bow, on her feet were the same tabi socks and straw sandals like the other three.

Hinata fully came out of the forest followed by two animals the same size as Akamaru, if not bigger. One was a fox and the other was a wolf. The fox had yellow eyes that pierced your very core, making you tense since you could feel the energy coming off of him and his single tail swayed behind him. Next to the fox was a pure white wolf who had green eyes that just mesmerized you with a single glance, its tail swayed with the calming wind. Both animals calmly made there way over to the bickering duo and with one glance at one each other, they smirked and whipped their tails across the duo's butts. Reviving a loud yelp of pain and surprise.

"What the hell Kurama!"

"Yeah Yuki! What was that about, that was just plain rude!"

Both Naruto and Miki yelled at the fox and wolf who looked impassively at them. Tsuande, Hinata and Gaara looked at the two people who were currently arguing the the animals who both had a bored expression, while the three had a disturbed expression.

"As much I find this entertaining, will you guys cut it out." Gaara said in a monotone voice, he rolled his eye's when Naruto and Miki shouted back at him saying, pointing a finger a the mischievous animals '_They started it!_' he mentally faced palmed himself while Hinata openly face palmed herself while muttering along the lines of '_And they claim to be adults_'

"Enough! We're about to have company and you two are acting like little kids!" Hinata scolded them as she waved a stern finger at them, they both bowed their heads down and muttered an apology to the heiress who let out an aggravated sigh and gave them a warning look saying 'behave'. They both quickly nodded their head in understanding, since they knew first hand to _never_ get on Hinata's bad side you _will_ regret it.

"Good now let's wait here for the others, okay."

Hinata said to everyone with a smile on her face, her answer was a nod from everyone. Tsunade, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara and Miki formed a circle close to the edge of the river basin and sat down. Naruto sat in the middle of Tsunade, who was on his left and Hinata, who was on his right. To Tsunade's left was Gaara and next to him was Miki. Blinking her eye's in realization, Miki arched her back, placing her hands behind her to support her and looked at Kurama and Yuki upside-down.

"Speaking of others, where are they?

Everyone listened as they to looked at Kurama and Yuki, waiting for them to some how to answer. Both animals looked at Miki with a bored expression as they nudged their heads behind them, also looking back to saw that they were right behind them. But their eye's only met empty space, making their bodies go stiff.

They quickly looked back at the group of sitting people, who raisied their eyebrows at them, they both gave a quick nod to another before they sped off into the forest once more. Everyone sweat-dropped at them as they shooked their heads and went back to looking at one another, while Miki brought her legs forward and looked at her feet, moving them back and forth.

"Man, I'm nervous just thinking about. I wonder how everyone looks like now."

"Your just saying that because you don't want to get your ass kicked by an angry Sakura right, Naruto."

Hinata said in a smug voice as she kept nudging Naruto with her right elbow. Cheeks covered with an embarrassed blush and face irritated, Naruto lightly hit Hinata on her head with his right hand leaving it on her head.

"I liked it better when you were still shy."

Naruto mumbled, the girls laughed at him while Gaara just smiled slightly.

For the hell of it the blonde ruffled the heiresses hair, making Hinata groan in displeasure as she moved away from him, giving him a hard look as began to fix her hair, Naruto held his hands up in surrender chuckling as he winked at her, making her roll her eye's.

"Don't get to comfortable just yet, we have company."

Gaara said as he looked forward, arms crossed over his chest, face rid of all emotions. Hinata quickly pulled away from Naruto, blush on her cheeks and she began to do her fidgety nervous habit with her covered finger's. Naruto dropped his arms, placing both hands behind his head an plastered one of his goofy grins on his face, all four stood up and dusted themselves off.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at them as she too stood up as while, her thoughts were cut off when someone curses were heard through out the forest and getting louder with each passing second. Before a group of people broke out of the forest. She looked looked over her shoulder at her subordinates and she had to bit the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from laughing. Their hair's were disheveled, and clothes out of place. Their expressions was priceless, it looked like that they've been through hell and back again.

"My lady?"

A surprised Sakura said as she calmly walked out of the forest and made her way over to her Hokage, ignoring the people that were around her, behind her were Kakashi, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro and bringing up the rear were Yuki and Kurama.

Both animals ignored the group of people and made their way once more, Kurama stopped in front of Naruto, the blonde giving the fox a thank you smile but the fox huffed and held it's noise high in the air, the blonde went ridged as he stuck his tongue at the fox immaturely. Yuki also stopped in front of Miki, she came down to the wolf's level and patted it's head affectionately. Naruto grumbled at the two while Miki ignored him, but inwardly she was giggling at the jealous blonde.

Kankuro decided to lag behind the leaf ninja because Tsunade wasn't his leader at all, it was his older sister, Temari and before her was their little brother, Gaara. Who he missed real dearly, grinning at them fondly. He placed his hands behind his head and looked passed them, to only stop his arms in mid-action and look at the other four people with a stunned expression.

Kankuro took in a sharp intake of breath, doing a double take and rub his eye's at least twice to see that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, heck he even pinched his arm hard, wincing slightly. But Gaara didn't disappear from his vision what so ever, he was still their right in front of his eye's. That only meant one thing, he was alive and well.

Slowly moving towards his little brother, ignoring the people surrounding the Hokage, he stopped in front him eyes he glanced down at him slightly. Since he was a good few inches taller than him, and smiled down at him.

Gaara smirked inwardly at his older brother's face and the actions that he was doing. Gaara knew that his brother was trying to comprehend if he was real or not, and to see if all of this was just a dream. But didn't do anything to help calm down his older brother's nerves and just stood rooted to his spot, but he did roll his eye's slightly when he saw his wife from the corner of his eye's looking at him and then to Kankuro and then back to him again.

Gaara knew that she was bored since Naruto was busy as well as he, knowing his wife she was going to wait for the perfect time to get the blondes attention and do some mock sparring since they haven't been doing anything lately since they were preoccupied with the kids rampage.

Naruto irritated since no one bothered to look who was with her! Maybe it were the clothes that they were wearing? Yeah, because priest's type of clothes were the last thing he would find himself wearing. He cut Kankuro some slack since he was the only one to notice that Tsunade wasn't the only one around.

Trying to get their attention, he tried jumping up and down, doing funny faces but none seem to work. So he slumped his shoulder's down in defeat as while as his head.

'_come on think of something _Naruto _would do_'

'**the thing your probably thinking of, boarders the lines of idiotic and stupid that would get your ass kicked**'

A voice interrupted the blonde but he he heard that voice for his whole life and already knew who to look at, he looked at the fox and glared half heartedly at the fox. Naruto's face brightened up when his idea came to and he smiled at the fox. A mischievous fox grin made it's way onto his face as he chuckled to himself.

"You look like shit Sakura."

Naruto said in a cherry voice, causing a vein to appear on the pinkettes forehead "You never changed one bit, not at all." she let out a frustrated scream and ran towards the blonde throwing a punch to his face. As she hastily left the group and charged at her insulter, making them look at her in confusion.

Kakashi, Sai, Kiba, Shino and Shizune, if possible their eyes grew wide as their eye's landed on the person it was their long lost friends and teammates, the loud, trouble making, knuckle headed, unpredictable blonde ninja, along with the ever nervous, independent, blushing indigo ninja, and the cool, calmed, bad boy, deadly fiery Kazekage.

Naruto let out a small chuckle as he took a couple steps away from Hinata, at the last second when Sakura's fist was supposed to connect with his face. He brought up his right arm, using his forearm he blocked the pinkettes punch as he used to the same arm and grabbed her wrist, bringing her close to his body and looked down at her smiling as she looked up at him.

"There's the Sakua I know and love."

Sakura thought she was seeing a ghost, blonde hair, cerulean eye's, fox like features and smiles. The same loving and caring hug that always calmed her down. Their was no doubt about it, the longer he held her the more real he seemed, this was her idiot of a friend, her long lost teammate.

Sakura down casted her eye's as she let out a laugh, this confused Naruto slightly, he tilted his side to the side as he continued to look at her.

"Sakura?"

"You idiot." Sakura whispered as she continued to laugh "your such in idiot. You freaking idiot!" she yelled the last part she looked at Naruto with angry eyes as tears streamed down her face.

"Yes I know I'm an idiot, but that's what makes me so lovable and unpredictable."

Naruto said as he pulled away from her, but not before shooting Miki a half hearted glare when he heard her whisper '_that's the understatement of the year_', looking down at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

Sakura let a whole hearted laugh rack through her body, man did she really need one of those its been so long since she could have a good laugh, hugging Naruto tighter than before, nuzzling her face within his chest, taking his presences in, making Naruto blush and gape at her slightly.

"Now who's the, I quote "little girl" about public display, huh Na-ru-to."

Miki smugly said as she had her hands on her hips, eyes laughing at him as he could only glare at her for using his words on him from earlier.

"Your so lucky shes holding me, Miki."

Naruto bit out as he tried to ignore the obvious bait Miki was holding out for him, but since he was Naruto, he lost it when she got into a mock frightened stance looking at him with eyes brimming with tears and laced with faked fear. Both Naruto and Miki were oblivious to the people who were slowly inching their way away from them because of the sure mock battle that was about to come from the two people

"I'm so scared of the big bad foxy woxy."

Miki teased as she backed up few feet away from the fuming blonde and got into her fighting stance, smirk upon her face.

"That's it! Your going down wolf!"

Naruto snapped as he bared his teeth at her, not knowing that Sakura moved away from him shaking her head at him. The blonde didn't bother getting into his stance, since he wasn't patient person to begin with, charging in he raised his left arm pulling it back getting ready to throw a left hook at the giggly female.

"Bring it fox!"

Miki yelled in glee as she took a few more steps back and then shot forward, copying the blonde ninja that was racing towards her, but instead of her left it was her right.

Both fighters were mere feet away from one another, before their punches could connect, a slightly strong gust sweeps through them making their hair sway vigorously, they turned their heads towards the river basin once they heard the water being disturbed, the winds not making it any better as they became stronger making everyone close their eyes tightly. Once the winds died down, everyone's eyes were still closed, but they quickly shot open when they heard screams followed by what sounded like water splashing every, then silence.

Everyone quickly turned their heads to where the supposed fighting duo suppose to be, concerned became preplexed. Naruto was granted the privileged of being on the bottom of the pile of adults, while Kaze was for the kids, the order was from bottom to top. Naruto, Miki,Neji, Temari and Sasuke. Kaze, Isamu, Atsuiko with Kisa happily perched on top of the fiery child's back swinging her legs back and forth merrily, giggling at the people below her discomfort.

"You guys should learn how to land on you feet!" Kisa chirped

"Get off!"

Everyone below her yelled, sadly making the poor girl go flying but lucky for her she had her mothers grace and made a perfect landing to the said woman, who could only shake her head at her in disappointment but her eyes were clearly shown with amusement.

No one dared to make a move to help with the adult pile because they could feel a pissed off aura radiating from the blonde on the bottom who was clearly glaring through his at nothing in particular since his face was buried in the ground.

º°ºº°ºº°ºº°ºº°ºº°ºº°ºº°ºº°º

A few insults and painful landings later, a boxer wearing Naruto, next to Sasuke's head who was still out cold and wrapped in a blanket, was sitting indian style in a circle that everyone had formed, with his hands placed firmly on his knees as he continued to glare at the fire that Kakashi had kindly built for them.

Both Isamu and Kaze, along with Kisa and Atsuiko who were next to Miki, since Hinata was next to Neji and Gaara was next to Temari, wrapped snugly in blankets that Hinata had offered them, which Naruto refused since he was pissed off and did not bothering answering the Hyuuga heiress who just shrugged her shoulders and gave a blanket each to the boys. Miki also refused a blanket since they only brought along a limited supply, saying that the new arrivals, meaning Neji, Temari and Sasuke, needed them more since they were still out cold thanks to the boys, she settled instead using Gaara's haori as her blanket.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the sleeping raven next to him, he looked so peaceful and at ease when he was asleep, so not like the pole up his ass, cold hearted bastard he was when he was up and about. Sighing once more Naruto brought his legs to his chest and wrapped an arm around them as he placed his he head on top of his knees. With he other arm he unconsciously ran his fingers through Sauske's hair once before making his way to his face and caressing his left cheek.

Naruto smiled when Sasuke leaned his face more into Naruto's touch, but he stiffened and stopped his movement's when Sasuke's eyes started to flutter, and look up at him.

"N-naruto."

"Bastard."

* * *

><p>Yay! All of them are reunited, well not everyone but still! Til next time guys bye-bye which would be out soon...hopefully.<p>

Reviews are nice!


End file.
